<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Admit you’re hot for me by Lucivar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529349">Admit you’re hot for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucivar/pseuds/Lucivar'>Lucivar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>praying for love in a lap dance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Hot and Chaotic Cheryl Blossom, Jughead gives it to Betty, Not a slow burn for once, POV Betty Cooper, Sassy Betty Cooper, Sexual Humor, Slow Grinding, Smut, Southside Serpents are a stripping troupe, Stripper Jughead Jones, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, an ode to the grind, blatant objectification of male bodies, semi-public smut, surprise!plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucivar/pseuds/Lucivar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever been pursued by your super hot, insatiable, stripper ex-lover? No? Well, neither has Betty, but she’s about to find out how hard it is to resist Jughead slow grinding away her protests.</p><p>  <i>OR: Jughead Jones has always been an impossible tease and Betty Cooper has always been competitively obstinate. </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>praying for love in a lap dance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Admit you’re hot for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanick/gifts">Blanick</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluue8/gifts">babybluue8</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Betty please!” Veronica implores her over the phone. “I cannot in good conscience go to this exposition by myself!”</p><p>Betty rolls her eyes at Veronica’s level of drama. “Babe, you’re going with Cheryl. Honest to god you will have more fun at this little sex show without me.”</p><p>Veronica makes a noise of impatience and then swears, “Ahh speak of the bloodhound for drama, Cheryl is calling me now. Let me merge this call.”</p><p>“No, V, I’m serious, I don’t want to go!” Betty insists, voice rising. “Cheryl or no Cheryl!”</p><p>“What is this deplorable sentiment?” Cheryl sings with her sugary tone down the line and Betty knows she has no chance of getting out of this whole damn situation now. Veronica is much easier to manipulate. “Betty, it has been months since you and that guy – whatever his name was – broke up. You said it yourself, he was great but couldn’t really <i>satisfy</i> you in the way you desired. But babe, you’ve hardly explored what you desire and this is a great opportunity.”</p><p>“Precisely what I told her, Cheryl,” Veronica says, siding with her as usual. </p><p>Betty can picture Cheryl tossing her mane of wavy red hair and rolling her eyes melodramatically. “Well duh babe, it’s because it’s <i>obvious</i> to everyone but Betty that she needs to get back out there.”</p><p>“I don’t think me attending a sex exposition or whatever it is, is going to help me here,” Betty says dryly, sipping her coffee at the sunlit kitchen bench. “I love you both and I want to hang out, but I don’t want to see guys waving their junk around and stuff…” </p><p><i>Meat spinning…gross…</i> She shudders.</p><p>Cheryl laughs delightedly, “Are you kidding me? Now you have to come along. <i>Unearthly Pleasures</i> is so not like that Betty! It’s an open space for us to peruse the many different sexual offerings available. It’s a place to merely whet the appetite, if you will.”</p><p>“It’s meant to be a place to show you what is out there, it’s like an options space,” Veronica says, using her completely useless management consulting buzzwords. </p><p>“Sure, there will be exotic dancers, BDSM demonstrations, all manner of sex toys and fetishes on display, but honestly it’s super chill,” Cheryl says gently. Betty wonders if she recognises the sense of irony in her words. “Like, it’s in the day time! As in, during <i>daylight hours</i>. It’s meant to be educational, not some den of iniquity. Although you should really consider going to one of those at some point now you’re not with boring-in-bed guy.”</p><p>“Lucas,” Betty reminds her friends for the hundredth time. Not that it matters anymore; all she has to show for that four-year relationship is an extremely low tolerance for mansplaining and a strong aversion to EDM. </p><p>“Whatever,” Cheryl says dismissively, “Come on Betty, we do everything together!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Veronica says with a laugh, “Like the time we all dumped Archie at the school dance for trying to date us all at once.”</p><p>“Moron,” Cheryl agrees loudly and Betty imagines her rolling her eyes and pursing her glossy red lips. “A man should never even consider trying to come between best friends.”</p><p>Betty giggles, remembering the incident well. “I think he nearly died of shock when you started making out with Veronica in front of him.”</p><p>“He was either turned on or terrified,” Veronica allows. “Or both, the poor sod. He just never knew how to handle women did he? And Fred was such a babe too. Real shame.”</p><p>“I think I called him a DILF once,” Cheryl says wistfully. “What a time to be alive. What a man.”</p><p>Betty, having known Fred Andrews her whole life, shudders delicately at the thought. </p><p>“So Betty, do we have to drag you there or do I need to threaten to withhold Blossom maple syrup from your family? Then you can explain to them why you’re cut off from all future family supplies?” Cheryl says with brisk tartness.</p><p>“You’ll cut me off because I won’t go to a <i>sex show</i>?” Betty protests incredulously.</p><p>“Sex exposition, Betty,” Cheryl points out in her “reasonable tone”. “It’s educational.”</p><p>Betty laughs at them because they’re ridiculous, gorgeous and extremely pushy, so she knows that she’s fighting a losing battle. “Fine! You win! I’ll go. Just for the love of all things holy, please don’t involve Alice in the sex shows.”</p><p>Cheryl snorts, “Hardly! That demoness would have both your head and mine for breakfast, cousin.” </p><p>Veronica lets out a squeal of excitement. </p><p>“Perfect,” Cheryl purrs, “We will be at yours in half an hour so get your make up on. Pull out some slutty clothes too. Get gritty babe.”</p><p>Betty rolls her eyes and hangs up.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“I feel so uncomfortable,” Betty complains in her short skirt and strappy sandals. “Why do I have to dress like a stripper?”</p><p>Cheryl laughs and waves a perfectly manicured hand in her direction. “Oh you don’t. I just wanted you to stop wearing those ugly sweaters you seem to live in. You’re no longer studying babe, you have no excuse for wearing something so heinous anymore.”</p><p>“They are not heinous!” Betty protests and then thinks about the frilly collars and pulled cable-knits and acquiesces that Cheryl <i>might</i> just have a point. </p><p>“At worst, you look like an old lady. At best, they’re covered in coffee stains!” Cheryl laments histrionically then snaps, “Your grubby coffee habits are certainly not a kink on display here today. So forgive a girl for wanting her friend to loosen up a bit.”</p><p>Betty glares at her. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”</p><p>“I guess you’ll try harder to get out of it next time?” Cheryl teases her. “Not that it would work, because I would cheerfully drag you along by the hair. So nice of you to wear it in a ponytail for me today so I can yank it with ease.”</p><p>Betty rolls her eyes. “Fine, I’ll stop complaining!”</p><p>“Good, because you’re hindering my education, babe,” Cheryl says and purses her lips, eying the stalls. “Okay what should we check out first?”</p><p>“Whips?” Veronica suggests excitedly, her eyes gleaming manically, and promptly steers them towards the BDSM section. </p><p>“So early in the morning V?” Cheryl says with a trilling laugh, “You must be getting slammed at work lately.”</p><p>Veronica grins wickedly and cracks her knuckles. “Nothing brings me more pleasure than flogging some desperate guy after a long day at the client site, that’s for sure.” She gazes the stalls with interest, running her fingers through the leather straps, expression one of tenderness. </p><p>Betty wonders if Veronica will ever look at another person the way she looks at leather sex toys (“I just love sex, Betty! I can’t help it if everyone is dying to give it to me!”). </p><p>“Although I could be persuaded to go for a riding crop…” Veronica taps her chin in thoughtfulness. “I got this great mesh-cage-like lingerie and I think it’s more of a crop set aesthetic, you know?”</p><p>Betty’s eyes widen and she nods like she knows exactly what Veronica is going on about. It doesn’t really matter because Veronica is talking to herself, all up in her domme headspace and cooing at the leather pieces with doe-eyes, lost to her surrounds.</p><p>Cheryl watches Veronica with polite interest and hums, “I’m in the market for some cherry flavoured body cream. My regular place doesn’t stock it anymore.”</p><p>Betty rolls her eyes at Cheryl having a “regular place” for flavoured body cream.</p><p>Veronica makes a noise of pleasure as she alights on the crops and Cheryl sighs, “I’m going to go check out the edible fun stuff. Want to come with me Betty?”</p><p>Betty shakes her head, instantly imagining Cheryl slathering her up in some gross body cream and forcing passer-bys to lick it off her skin. “I might take a look around for a bit by myself, if that’s okay?”</p><p>Cheryl raises both her eyebrows and then tosses her hair, saying, “Send a flare if you need help.”</p><p>Betty snorts softly and makes her way out of the chains and gimp masks, leaving Veronica to whichever spiked object she is stroking and whispering sweet nothings. </p><p>After a few moments of being alone, Betty concedes that <i>Unearthly Pleasures</i> is so much more fun when she’s not being constantly embarrassed by her sex positive friends. It’s not her fault that she’s spent the last four years in a sexually-repressed relationship, right? </p><p>She walks through the aisles and past the booths, paying particular attention to the artistic sections; a man who creates sculptures of women’s vaginas out of porcelain (“Each one is beautifully unique”), a woman who creates erotic supernatural digital art (“You would make a gorgeous fey creature”) and a couple who dedicate their time to explicit photography (“We have a honeymoon package!”). </p><p>Mind reeling, Betty turns down an aisle and ends up in the red section. She pulls out her site map and tries to orient herself. The red section is for the exotic performance art. </p><p>“Did I just step back in fucking time or what? Betty Cooper?”</p><p>Betty starts, hearing a male voice calling for her. She tenses when her memory offers her a name: <i>Jughead Jones.</i></p><p>~~~</p><p>It was the summer before college started. Betty, Veronica and Cheryl decided to sneak into a club as a last hurrah party before they all missed each other for the scholastic year. </p><p>They were all drinking and dancing when Betty notices a guy from across the room and decides that he is the singular most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. </p><p>After downing three shots of tequila and being geared up by her cheer squad (“Just walk up there and kiss him on those hot lips!” Cheryl insists with a cackle), she gathers all her courage and goes to talk to him.</p><p>“Hi,” she says with an inviting smile, leaning in close to his face, as the music is obscenely loud. “I’m Betty.”</p><p>He’s so much more beautiful up close; soft black hair frames his face and his lips look highly kissable… is she really ready for this?</p><p>His hand comes up to her waist as if to steady her. “Hi, I’m Jughead.”</p><p>
  <i>Here goes nothing.</i>
</p><p>“I just wanted to tell you that I think you’re the hottest guy here.” Betty tilts her head back to look into his eyes, which are a deep shade of blue. “I thought you should know,” she says, smiling at the way his eyes light up and his mouth curves into a smirk. </p><p>“Uh-huh,” he grins disbelievingly, “Right.”</p><p>“I’m serious!” She insists, mostly annoyed that he doesn’t seem to believe her.</p><p>Still holding on to her waist, thumb drawing distracted circles over her top; Jughead cranes his neck and starts looking around the room. “Oh yeah? Where are they?”</p><p>Betty is really confused now. “Who?”</p><p>“My friends,” he grins at her, “You know, the idiot guys who put you up to this? A tall muscly one and a shorter dangerous looking one?” </p><p>Betty shakes her head. “I have honestly no idea who you’re talking about.”</p><p>He stares at her intently. “Oh… wait? So that wasn’t a joke? You actually think I’m hot?” His voice curls up at the end teasingly. He sounds adorably surprised.</p><p>She laughs, “Yes, I do.”</p><p>“Wow, this has never happened to me before,” Jughead says with a look of wonder in his eyes. He smirks at her, “I didn’t think girls did this sort of thing.”</p><p>Betty snorts, “Well we do if we want to throw a guy off his game.”</p><p>Jughead looks delighted at this particular revelation. “Evidently. Consider me well thrown.” He stares down at her, still a bit bemused. “My friends always tease me that I’m a sucker for blondes, and when I saw you walk in…” </p><p>He puts on a fifties radio-presenter accent and says, “See this dame walks in and she’s all legs, a tall glass of water for this parched throat, staring at me through long lashes with a killer look. Ah boy, I think to myself, dying from her stare, I always knew a Grace Kelly type would be my downfall.”</p><p>Betty giggles part in surprise, part in endearment, “A film noir fan?”</p><p>“<i>The</i> film noir fan,” he assures her solemnly, before downing the rest of his drink. “But here I am hitting on you and you want to talk about movies? Geez women are confusing.”</p><p>“That was you hitting on me?” Betty laughs, “Weak attempt. Come on, you can do better, surely?”</p><p>Jughead closes his eyes and shakes his body as if to rid himself of his 50’s PI persona before he opens them again and stares at her with a molten expression. </p><p>Betty feels her stomach swoop in anticipation. He pulls her tightly against him, anchoring her between his legs with a strong hand on the small of her lower back. She can feel the heat radiating from his body and wants to drown in it. </p><p>Jughead’s lips quirk into a gorgeous crooked smile as he raises his other hand and lightly brushes his knuckles across her cheek. The touch makes her shiver in his arms, and she watches in pleasure as his eyes darken as he appraises at her. </p><p>“Betty,” he sighs, impossibly close to her lips, his words leaving a transient shimmery feeling on her skin. “You arrested me by walking into this bar. I always thought that beauties such as your kind never existed in real life. Yet here you are… in my arms.”</p><p>She moans, aroused beyond belief as he runs his hand through her hair and pulls out her hair tie without ceremony. He grins as her messy blonde hair falls around her face in waves. She is panting now, gaze flicking from his lips to his eyes, waiting, waiting… </p><p>He threads both hands through her hair and captures her lips in a searing kiss. Betty feels as if a million fireworks have been set off under her skin and moans desperately, clutching him closer to her. She slides her hands under his leather jacket wanting to feel him all over every inch of her. </p><p>Jughead groans against her mouth and Betty can feel the reverberation in his chest travel through her own; a delicious humming feeling. He pulls back slightly, biting her lip gently as she gasps helplessly. </p><p>“Do I pass muster?” he smirks at her glazed look. “Wanna blow this joint?”</p><p>She nods, willing him to carry her away and fuck her hard. </p><p>In the end, the sex was incredible. Betty has never had more satisfying, passionate sex than she had with Jughead. They only spent a few short weeks together before she had to leave for college, so they kept it purely physical. It always felt like they were living in the moment, so she never questioned it when it ended. </p><p>Though, in hindsight, maybe that was a stupid idea.</p><p>~~~</p><p>She turns in place with a surprised smile blooming on her face. When her eyes alight on Jughead, the smile halts in its formation. She always considered Jughead to be incredibly attractive, but seeing him standing shirtless before her and in black leather trousers makes her brain melt. </p><p>He has a snake tattooed up his side and Betty surprises herself by how much she wants to run her tongue along the tortuous ink patterns and listen to him gasp. </p><p>“Betty,” he smiles at her and pulls her into an effortless hug, “So good to see you! Fuck me, please, you look phenomenal. What’s it been, like four years?”</p><p>She nods, surprised beyond belief that he knew who she was. “You remember me?”</p><p>He raises both eyebrows in incredulity, and moves his hands to her hips. “Gorgeous blonde with legs for days that snuck into a club and told me I was the hottest guy she’d seen? Yeah I don’t think I am in a hurry to forget the largest boost to my self esteem ever.”</p><p>She feels herself flush with embarrassment and then he winks and says, “Plus you know, the sex wasn’t bad.”</p><p>Her jaw drops and she can’t help but shriek, “Wasn’t bad? We <i>broke</i> your bed!”</p><p>He shrugs and grins, “It was on its last legs to be fair…”</p><p>“You unbelievable dick,” she laughs, shaking her head, “I know for a fact that you just bought it weeks before.”</p><p>He chuckles, nuzzling into her neck. Betty hears her breath hitch. “Mmm well, you should have seen me trying to return it. That was the real tribulation, let me tell you. The store assistant did not buy my story that I’m so into trampolining that I perform it in my sleep.”</p><p>She laughs and tips her head back to stare into his eyes. He holds her tightly and smiles down at her. Her memories of Jughead have clearly failed to do him justice because seeing him up close is bringing forth an avalanche of feelings and <i>oh my god please fuck me</i> thoughts of which she didn’t know she was capable. </p><p>“Jughead,” she breathes, wanting to lose herself in his eyes. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Oh,” he says nonchalantly, hands absently stroking the line from her hips to her waist leaving a trail of heat in their wake. “I dance with the Southside Serpents now.”</p><p>He turns, coiling his arm around her waist and points them out. “You remember Sweet Pea and Fangs?” </p><p>She nods.</p><p>Jughead calls across the space, “Hey guys, remember Betty?” </p><p>“Holy shit, the blonde bombshell,” Sweet Pea yells with a huge grin, “Of course we fucking remember you! You floored our man here. The day after you hooked up he called us and told us that-,”</p><p>“Sweet Pea, come on,” Jughead laughs, interrupting him, “That’s all in the past now, right? It’s been ages since I’ve seen you, Betts, and you are still the most beautiful person in the room.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes; Jughead has always had a silver tongue. She supposes that becoming a stripper only made him more flirtatious rather than less.</p><p>‘I’m serious!” He says, giving her an adorable pout.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” she jokes and makes a show of craning her neck and looking around, “Where are my friends? Did they put you up to this?”</p><p>His fingers tickle her sides, making her giggle helplessly. “Nope, no way! Not that again!”</p><p>“Sidewinder,” snaps a female voice. Betty turns to see a short woman with a pink streak in her hair tapping her foot on the ground with impatience. “You can’t <i>canoodle</i> with clients like this – it’s all look and no touch remember?”</p><p>Jughead rolls his eyes. “She’s not a client, she’s my – ah, former? - lover.”</p><p>The woman’s eyes bulge. “Even fucking worse. Hands off her or I will get the spray bottle.”</p><p>“I’m not a cat, Toni!” Jughead hisses after her. </p><p>She walks away with a toss of her head. “Could have fooled me by the way you’re practically marking your territory. Finish catching up on your own time. This is Serpent time now.”</p><p>Jughead growls in frustration and rakes a hand through his black hair. </p><p>“Anyway, sorry Betty, but I have to get back to work,” Jughead sighs, looking genuinely despondent. “Do you still have my number?”</p><p>She pulls out her phone and checks while he watches her movements, not leaving her side for a moment. Embarrassingly, she still has a black love heart next to his name and feels his fingers tense at her hips as he chuckles softly in her ear. </p><p>“I see you do,” he says smoothly. “Anyway, how about you and your friends come to our show next Friday? I can give you free tickets?”</p><p>Betty blushes thinking about watching Jughead grind shirtless on stage and then nods. “Yeah, I would be amenable to that.”</p><p>He barks out a short laugh. “Would a backstage pass arouse you from amenable to anticipated at least?”</p><p>“Maybe,” she smirks up at him, “Do they even do backstage passes for strip shows?”</p><p>“Exotic dancing,” he admonishes her with a note of mirth in his tone. She can feel his hot breath curling over her cheeks and lips and the peppermint smell that accompanies it makes her shudder involuntarily. </p><p>“So sorry,” she whispers sardonically. “How about we leave that backstage pass pending and we decide on the night?”</p><p>Jughead grins at her and licks his lips. His hands caress her sides, leaving a scorching heat in their wake. “Oh Betty, you are going to be dying for it, I promise you.”</p><p>As she watches Jughead go back to work she thinks she already is.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sweet mama,” Cheryl says as she and Veronica walk up to Betty moments later, “Was that stripper just all over you or what?”</p><p>“Did he give you <i>his number</i>?” Veronica squeals, “Holy shit, that’s insane!”</p><p>Betty laughs and shakes her head, “Oh no, that’s Jughead Jones. Remember how I asked him out in that club like four years ago or something?”</p><p>Cheryl and Veronica both stare unabashedly at Jughead’s mostly-naked, glistening body and Cheryl hums, “Good lord, he’s made good use of his body while you’ve been studying criminals in tacky, coffee-covered sweaters.”</p><p>“Hey!” Betty protests, but she’s still too busy staring at Jughead to care.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Betts, I’m sure you will make even better use of it for him,” Cheryl croons, reapplying her trademark red lipstick without a mirror. It’s perfect as always.</p><p>“Well,” Betty concedes, “He did give me three free tickets to his show on Friday so…”</p><p>“Holy shit, yes!” screeches Cheryl excitedly, shaking Betty’s shoulders in glee, “I’m going to watch my little Betty lose her lap dance virginity!”</p><p>Betty rolls her eyes. “That’s not a real thing. Plus there will be probably hoards of screaming bachelorettes that he will need to entertain.”</p><p>“Oh come off it Betty,” Cheryl snorts, tossing her long hair dramatically. Several people in their vicinity look at Cheryl with abject interest. She ignores them and points her red-tipped finger at Betty. “He had his hands <i>all over you</i> babe, so he wants it.”</p><p>Veronica makes a soft sound and says, “Look at him with those girls.”</p><p>The three of them focus on the Southside Serpents joking and laughing with a group of women who seem desperate to launch themselves at their rippling bodies. Jughead smirks and flexes, but otherwise remains separate from the tittering posse. </p><p>He looks up and catches her eyes, giving her lazy grin with suggestively raised eyebrows. He pulls out his phone and moments later hers is buzzing. </p><p><b>Jughead Jones:</b> Changed your mind?</p><p><b>Jughead Jones:</b> Come back here and I will do it for you. Promise</p><p>“Oh boy,” Cheryl says looking at the texts with a smile on her face, “He’s a cocky one, huh?”</p><p>Betty lets out a shuddering sigh, “And he has every reason to be. I have never slept with someone as <i>intense</i> as him. Like my whole body was set on fire for wanting it so badly.”</p><p>“Damn, I am getting flustered just listening to you,” Veronica admits. “Can we start day drinking yet?”</p><p>“Yeah good idea V,” Cheryl says, rubbing her hands together with glee. “Now that Betty is going to get grinded on, we just need a strong drink to anticipate the events of next week.”</p><p>Betty snorts softly and texts back: See you Friday.</p><p><b>Jughead Jones:</b> Count on it, beautiful x</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>When Friday night comes around, Betty is a mess of nerves and sexual tension. </p><p>The trio sit at a table on the stage-left side of the room, surrounded by a combination of cocktails and shots. (“Load up on drinks now because we are going to want to watch Betty lose it for a stripper!” Cheryl cackles gleefully.) Betty drinks to calm herself, but espresso martinis are not the kind of drink that is know for its properties of relaxation and is soon bouncing in her seat in excitement. </p><p>“You’ve got it bad, girl,” Cheryl notes with mirth, mouth poised over her lurid red drink.</p><p>“Screw you Cheryl,” Betty says without looking at her, eyes trained on the stage.</p><p>“Save that dirty talk for your man,” she responds in a sing-song voice, as quick as ever.</p><p>Betty feels a thrill go through her as the lights dim and music increases in volume. Women close to the stage shriek in anticipation. </p><p>Without further ado, the whole place roars to life.</p><p>Betty hears herself scream breathlessly as the Southside Serpents ride on to stage straddling large motorbikes to the tune of a heavy rock song, and Cheryl gives her an incredulous and excited smile before yelling loudly, “PLEASE FUCK MY FRIEND!”</p><p>Betty tries in vain to put her hand over Cheryl’s mouth as she watches Jughead, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Joaquin weave their bikes around each other before lining them up. </p><p>The music is pulsing through Betty as she watched Jughead arch his back and flex his stomach muscles, inching his hands across his chest in time to the beat, taking his Serpent jacket off in tandem with the rest of his crew. </p><p>When he rips his jacket off, Betty is already desperate to get her hands on his body, wanting to feel his muscles ripple under her hand and feel him tense as she pleasures him. She hears herself moan and Cheryl hands her a tequila shot. </p><p>“Fortify yourself, girl,” Cheryl winks and then her eyes alight on someone on stage. “Oh shit, look at their manager on the sidelines! Have you seen a more banging babe?”</p><p>Betty rips her gaze from Jughead’s pulsating body to the wings where Toni stands in Doc Martins and a nose ring, barking directions into her headset. </p><p>“That’s my target for tonight,” Cheryl says miming the notching of an arrow. “Oh I’m going to make her quiver.”</p><p>Betty snorts at Cheryl’s archery puns and looks back at Jughead and the Serpents. They are grinding, moving their strong bodies on the motorcycles and Betty can’t help be imagine herself between Jughead’s hot body and the seat as he fucks her senseless. </p><p>He’s enchanting to watch and she has to admit that he’s such a good dancer, the way his body twists and winds; she can see everything, yet not enough given his legs are covered in black trousers. </p><p>Veronica cheers as the guys drop to the ground into a plank position and thrust their hips in a sensual curl. Her approval is drowned out by the wails of desperation from the women clamouring at the stage, keen to be covered in Serpent bodies. </p><p>The guys perform a wild and complicated manoeuvre, rolling under and jumping over each other with military precision and the stage is a mess of hot, writhing men and Betty feels utterly depraved for being so turned on by rippling abs. </p><p>
  <i>Ah what the hell, it’s what I came for… right?</i>
</p><p>Betty’s heart leaps to her throat as Jughead levers himself up into a half hand-stand and then slides to centre stage, thrusting his hips to the wildly melting audience. </p><p>She’s lost watching the way he undulates and thinks they would easily break his bed (again) if he drove into her with that sort of strength. </p><p>Betty’s dirty little thoughts are making her keen with need even as the Serpents finish the song mostly clothed and grinding on the floor. </p><p>
  <i>Holy shit, I’m dying for Jughead Jones to have his way with me. And that hot bastard could practically smell my “come fuck me” vibes.</i>
</p><p>Cheryl’s eye candy throws Jughead a length of black rope and he smirks before making an agile leap into the crowd. </p><p>“That man is going to be eaten alive!” Cheryl screams in joy, living for the drama as usual. With wide eyes, the three observe the women in the fray cry and flail, all trying to touch a piece of Jughead Jones. </p><p>They watch the swarming sweaty mass of bodies as Jughead fights his way through with a cheeky grin, blowing kisses and winking flirtatiously at every bachelorette. </p><p>“Oh good lord,” Veronica announces, “He’s coming this way!”</p><p>Betty is rooted in place as Jughead stops in front of their table and holds up the rope. The look in his eyes is devious as he smirks, “Play nice or I’ll make it impossible for you to get out.”</p><p>Betty goes horribly warm and can feel a traitorous blush spread all over her body. She waves her hands dismissively. “No, I’m just here as a supportive ex, not a prop for your show.”</p><p>Jughead grins, “What better way to be <i>supportive</i> than to let me grind all over you?”</p><p>She chokes and Cheryl makes a frustrated sound in the back of her throat. </p><p>“I’ll help you tie her up,” Cheryl bargains with a grin, “If you introduce me to your hot as fuck manager?”</p><p>“Cheryl, I will kill you,” Betty hisses emphatically to her friend. </p><p>Cheryl looks at her and winks, “If you can even walk afterwards, you’re welcome to.”</p><p>“Done deal Red,” Jughead says cheerfully and he and Cheryl start winding the soft length of rope around Betty heedless to her protests. “You might even get Toni off my back about not choosing someone from the front section like I was supposed to.”</p><p>Cheryl laughs evilly and shares a smirk with Jughead. Betty struggles ineffectually against the bindings; frustrated that no one is paying attention to her lack of willing participation. “That Toni looks like a hell cat and I need that all over me right now.”</p><p>Jughead chuckles, tying a bow around Betty’s midsection with care. His eyes are dark as he looks at her. “Ahh Cooper, what a gift you make for me.”</p><p>She snarls at his wide, lascivious grin. </p><p>Jughead turns to Cheryl and says, “What I’m planning on doing with this one is not strictly <i>to code</i>, so Toni’s going to be spitting-mad.”</p><p>“Delicious.” Cheryl rubs her hands together in gleeful anticipation. “Now take my girl here and mess her up a bit.”</p><p>“Stripper’s honour, she will be messed up,” Jughead smirks at Betty’s glare and picks her up, tossing her over his shoulder in one clean move. </p><p>She makes a squeak of protest and feels his laughter caress her upper thigh, cursing the fact that she let Cheryl put her in a skirt and not jeans tonight. The whole room can probably see her underwear as Jughead carries her to the stage.</p><p> She tries to struggle off Jughead’s back but just finds herself staring at his tight ass in his pants and wanting to bite it. </p><p>
  <i>What is wrong with me? One look at this man and I want to have him tear me apart.</i>
</p><p>One of Jughead’s hands slides up her inner thigh as he walks back through the crowd and the disappointed comments of “her, really?” are washed away as his soft strokes make her squirm as heat suffuses her body. </p><p>The lights are blinding as Jughead takes Betty on to stage and seats her in a chair, facing the audience. Betty sees that the rest of the Serpents have also picked their victims and is thankful she’s not alone, because she’s surprisingly nervous despite just needing to sit pretty and look supportive. </p><p>She can vaguely make out Cheryl and Veronica cheering and catcalling her from their table, holding up their cocktails in a salute to her bravery. She glares at them but their grins are so infectious, soon she’s smiling and shaking her head in utter disbelief. </p><p>“Oh good,” Jughead says softly standing in front of her, “I don’t want people to think that I dragged you up here against your will or anything.”</p><p>“But you did,” she points out succinctly.</p><p>He shrugs and says with a grin, “Your eyes said, “grind on me, hot stuff” and I can’t deny those gorgeous greens.”</p><p>She rolls said greens and he says, “Okay big smiles for the crowd, baby, give them a show!” </p><p>She giggles despite herself and the music shifts again. The guitar thrums and the drum sets a slow, pulsing beat as Jughead puts his hands on Betty’s bare shoulders and she can’t help but shudder at the contact. </p><p>“Yes, that’s it. Sell it, Betts,” he croons rolling his chest towards her and she watches his rippling muscles from up close, now no longer denying how much she wants to lick him all over. His hands flex at her shoulders and one slides up her neck, teasing softly at the skin under her jaw. </p><p>She lets out a surprised moan and then starts violently, reminding herself that she’s <i>on stage</i> being eyed by at least two hundred screaming, sex-crazed women who would gladly kill her and take her place. </p><p>Jughead doesn’t pay attention to them as he moves, a lazy smile on his face as he stares at her, his blue eyes fathomless. </p><p>She sighs as he inches closer and tangles his hand in her hair, pulling on the end of her ponytail. The feeling in her blood is electric, and the music is curling through her body and pooling deliciously in her core.</p><p>Jughead lowers himself slowly over her, his hips grinding a hairsbreadth from her lap and she’s surprised how much she wants to feel his thighs on hers. </p><p>The heat emanating from him is frustrating and impossible; he’s so close that she can feel it radiate through her skin, setting her on fire from the inside. </p><p>When the music crests, Jughead fists his hand in her hair and tilts her head towards him. She’s helpless for wanting this, for dying for his touch and direction. </p><p>He grinds on her lap and she can feel his erection rub against her. Betty hears a pathetic choked sound escape her lips and Jughead smirks above her. “Would you have your hands all over me if you weren’t tied up?”</p><p>She glares at him and he grins, pulling the tie out of her hair and letting it cascade down her back. “Now I can get my fingers through it like I want to,” he whispers as he stands up and tilts her head back by pulling on her golden locks. </p><p>His lips ghost hers, their hot, panted breath mingling and Betty gasps at the look of undiluted lust in his eyes. “I’ve been dying to see you again, Betts. Desperate to make you come.”</p><p>She keens as his lips brush hers and his chuckle dances across her skin, scorching with the scent of mint. She tenses her stomach muscles and squeezes her thighs together as if to alleviate the insane pressure she feels building inside her. She wants him all over her, right now. </p><p>“My boss will kill me if I kiss you on stage,” he whispers, yet his lips brush against hers again in a maddening contradiction to his words. He is making her insane.</p><p>“I can’t be held accountable for destroying the fantasies of your screaming fans,” Betty quips, but her voice comes out strained and breathy. Jughead looks vindicated. </p><p>“Nah, can’t destroy the allure,” he says gruffly, running his hands down his chest suggestively as he sways his hips side to side. </p><p>Betty moans pathetically thinking of wrapping her legs around him as he thrusts into her. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll ravish that sweet mouth of yours after this,” he purrs at her and she knows by now that she’s a dripping puddle of lust. </p><p>Betty has no clue where to hold her gaze, because every single plane of Jughead’s body, every flexing muscle, every inky surface looks so delightful, and she’s worried how riled up she’s getting with him smoothly winding over her. His eyes are dark and gleaming as he stares at her, in promise for what’s to come. </p><p>“Now answer this truthfully Betts.” Jughead whispers in her ear, twisting her into knots. “Do you want to go back into the crowd, or do you want to stay with me for the next song?”</p><p>“Crowd,” she gasps as his hot breath dances along her neck and down her cleavage. What she wouldn’t give to have his mouth on her breasts. </p><p>He laughs warmly, “I don’t know why you keep denying your obvious attraction to me baby, but not to worry, I wasn’t going to let you leave anyway.”</p><p>She growls at him and he hisses, “You always loved that I could tell just what you needed.”</p><p>She feels a liquid pulse inside her and moans, hating how true he is. Jughead rolls his body against her, and she watches his stomach tense as he moves. She wants to bite him.</p><p>As the song draws to a close, Betty can feel Jughead’s hands tug at her bonds and stiffens as the motion rubs the ropes against her taut nipples, sending quivers of need all over her skin. </p><p>“I can leave it on,” Jughead says with a knowing smirk, “But I really want to see you struggle to deny yourself. It’s so entertaining.”</p><p>He throws the rope to the side and salutes off stage, presumably to Toni, because Betty hears her snap at him, “Sidewinder, have you lost your fucking mind? This just isn’t done!”</p><p>Before Betty can address the nickname, Jughead lifts her from the chair and holds her in his arms. Having been taken completely by surprise, Betty has her hands on Jughead’s strong chest and she tenses her fingers against him when he spins her around and lowers her to the floor of the stage.</p><p>“Baby, you’re going to get so dirty down there,” he sighs as he tenderly smooths her hair back from her face. “This isn’t what I meant when I said I wanted to mess you up. Ah well, it’s good for now.”</p><p>Betty can barely hear the women in the audience cry foul as the next song starts. She vaguely makes out the other Serpents also laying their participants on the wooden stage, before Jughead stands. </p><p>On her back, Betty looks up at Jughead, watching his sinuous movements and short thrusts, and she grips the stage as if holding on for dear life. When he rips off his pants, revealing black underwear beneath, she visibly twitches so much that Jughead gives her a pleased grin and mouths, “Do you like what you see?” (Or, at least that’s what she thinks he’s saying, but his hands are running all over his body so she’s reasonably distracted). </p><p>She can see how hard he is and practically salivates as he stands over her and drops heavily to his knees, straddling her hips. As his clothed cock brushes teasingly against her – so close, yet so far from where she wants it (and with so many more layers to be fair) - Betty gasps and involuntarily touches his now naked thighs. </p><p>She is rewarded when Jughead hisses, his eyes flashing. “You can’t touch me Betty,” he croons as he rolls his body over her; thrusts his hips to make her gasp again. “Do you want me to get into trouble?”</p><p>His lips travel from the bottom of her sternum, grazing her breasts as he grinds his body smoothly over her trembling one. </p><p>She can’t help but shift her hips up, desperate for more friction despite the screaming crowd. Jughead turns his head at the last moment and nips the exposed skin of her breast in response before his lips brush imperceptibly against hers. She moans, dying to thread her hands through his hair and arch in his arms as he fucks her.</p><p>Jughead thrusts again and Betty whimpers now, not caring how pathetic she sounds, just hot all over and desperate for him. </p><p>When the music shifts Jughead props himself up on his hands, lifting his hips and starts to push up his body over hers, arm muscles tensing by her face. </p><p>She cranes her neck and licks his wrist. </p><p>“Fuck Betts,” Jughead hisses, “I’m already sinfully hard, which is very against the rules, and you are so unbelievably fuckable it’s driving me wild.”</p><p>He’s down on his knees again and rolling his hips tortuously against hers. “I can’t believe I forgot how insanely hot you are. Disgraceful of me, really.”</p><p>Betty hums and flicks her fingers slightly so they brush his inner thighs. Jughead groans, rocking his body against her, “Baby, this is not a sex show, otherwise I would be tearing your clothes off right about now.”</p><p>“And then what?” she gasps as he rubs against her.</p><p>Jughead’s eyes are dark when he leans his mouth down to whisper at her ear, “And plunge my incredibly rigid cock right into your wet pussy so hard that you scream for me and <i>finally</i> admit you’re hot for me.”</p><p>She gasps, insanely aroused, and whispers, “What if I want you to fuck me on stage? What if I am so desperate to claim you, I’d expose everything for it?”</p><p>“I swear to god, if you don’t stop talking I am going to quit this show early and say I had a heart attack,” Jughead jokes through gritted teeth, his erection brushing against Betty, making her moan raggedly.</p><p>“Would that really be so bad?” Betty gasps and boldly runs her hand up his inner thigh. </p><p>“Fuck it! Let’s go. Call your friend over, because she’s going to need to distract my manager,” Jughead hisses and Betty’s eyes go wide as she tries to make contact with Cheryl, ushering her over. </p><p>Cheryl grins like a shark, throws her stuff unceremoniously at Veronica and practically sprints through the room, using her dancer’s legs to wind through the crowd and runs on to the stage like she was born to interrupt a male strip show. </p><p>“Listen up bitches, there’s a new queen in town!” Cheryl yells at the crowd, in her red vinyl outfit. </p><p>Jughead snorts and wastes no time, standing and throwing Betty over his shoulder, to sprint off stage. Betty squeals in surprises and then laughs as she watches the scene unfolding before her. </p><p>All hell breaks loose as Toni dives at Cheryl’s legs, knocking her bodily to the stage. </p><p>“Yes!” Cheryl screams as Toni straddles her, pinning her back to the floor, “Slay me you hot bitch!”</p><p>“Fuck, your friend is insane,” Jughead laughs, hands running distractedly up her thighs. His fingers brush over her very wet underwear and she gasps, wriggling on his shoulder. She doesn’t want to talk about Cheryl now.</p><p>“Careful Betts, I might drop you,” he jokes as he launches them onto the footpath outside. A group of guys walking past wolf whistle them. Betty gives them the finger from behind her back. “I’m staying in the hotel next door.”</p><p>Jughead doesn’t put her down even as they walk into the lobby of the very fancy hotel and he goes up to the reception desk, presumably to pick up his door key. She thinks they must look a sight: him, in nothing but his underwear, carrying her like a ragdoll over his shoulder. </p><p>“Could you please send up a bottle of your best champagne to my room? I’ll call when I want it.” Jughead asks with such politeness that Betty can’t help but laugh. </p><p>“Worried you can’t get me wet without it?” she jokes and then hisses as his hand slides up her skirt and brushes against her dripping quim. </p><p>“Nah, I think I’m good there,” he says arrogantly and carries her off. “Plus, I can always just lick you until you scream.”</p><p>Once they reach the elevators, he rights her and presses her against the wall, kissing her with the intensity she has been dreaming about all night. She can taste the peppermint of his mouth as he runs his tongue over her lower lip, making her arch in his arms. </p><p>One of Jughead’s hands is fisted in her hair and his mouth coaxes hers open with languid kisses, running his hand up her top, caressing the skin of her hips and waist. “Oh fuck, your skin is just as silky as I remember. I can’t wait to nibble at your thighs…”</p><p>Jughead pulls her into the elevator, and they bump into people unceremoniously as they remain connected, his hands running all over her skin as she gasps against him. </p><p>She feels him hitting buttons with increasing ferocity. </p><p>“Fucking close or we will fuck in this lift,” he groans against her and trails messy kisses down her jawline to her neck. </p><p>Brain deserting her, Betty wraps one of her legs around his slender hips and draws him into her, enjoying his deep groan and the way his stomach muscles tense against her. </p><p>Jughead takes his hands from her hair and runs them down her back, leaving a path of heat in their wake. He grabs her ass and pulls her towards him. </p><p>“Get on me,” he demands, but lifts her with his muscular arms without waiting for her response. </p><p>Not that she would say no at this point. </p><p>When the elevator reaches their floor, Jughead storms out with Betty wrapped around him, sucking lightly on the skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. </p><p>“Are you marking me?” he chuckles and she feels every breath ripple through her own body in kind.</p><p>“Oh no, the merchandise!” Betty whispers dramatically against the shell of his ear before she nibbles on the lobe.</p><p>Jughead inhales sharply, fingers tensing on her, “Ah whatever, I’ll happily fight Toni over whatever your mouth does to me.” </p><p>“Shut your hot mouth,” Betty demands as Jughead carries her into his hotel room and turns on the lights. The room is a palace, but Betty doesn’t care about that now, she’s too busy peppering him with messy kisses.</p><p>“Now, you wouldn’t want that, would you?” Jughead kicks the door shut and presses her against the closest wall. His hands run up her ass, hips and waist until they reach the buttons on her top. He skates his fingers lightly across her breasts and she whimpers as they brush her aching nipples. </p><p>Jughead grins in delight and grabs the open lapels of her top, capturing her mouth with an edge of desperation, his mouth plying hers open, tongue brushing against hers. </p><p>She breathes in his minty scent, and as his tongue caresses hers sinuously and she feels it all as if it were elsewhere inside her. </p><p>When she moans pitifully, arching her back against the wall and rubbing herself on his lap trying to seek more friction, Jughead grips hard on her top and tears it open, sending buttons flying. </p><p>“Oh!” she gasps as he places his hand on her neck and slowly drags it down until it rests above her breasts. The skin-to-skin contact radiates the kind of heat she wants all over her. </p><p>He hikes her up further and drags his teeth across her collarbone, sending a live, sparkling sensation all over her. </p><p>Jughead’s humid breath curls over her bare, sensitive skin and his mouth teases her: licking, nibbling and biting from neck downwards. As his chin brushes the curve of her breast, she cries out, digging her nails into his shoulder. </p><p>With a frustrated sound ripped from the back of his throat, Jughead tears her bra off and grabs both breasts roughly, drawing a peaked nipple into his mouth. </p><p>Betty keens and threads her fingers through his dark hair, arching her back as if trying to get more of her breast into his hot mouth, desperate to quell the ache coursing inside her. </p><p>“Fuck your breasts are perfect.” Jughead’s voice vibrates through her quivering chest and she’s aware that she is rolling her hips against his trying to get the type of friction she needs. “My memory did not do any part of you the service it requires.”</p><p>His teeth tug at her nipple and she screams, hips twitching and back arching as she comes with violent surprise against him. </p><p>She slumps against the wall and Jughead lowers her, mouth still caressing her breasts as his hands tear at her skirt and underwear, pulling them down her legs to let them pool on the floor. </p><p>His fingers dig into her bare ass and he rolls his hips against her in a move reminiscent of his show, his stiff cock rubbing against her naked, sensitive skin. She groans when he pins her against the wall, in a position perfect save for his stupid black underwear between them. </p><p>He slowly grinds against her, the friction building with impossible torturous movements that turn her into a puddle of incoherent lust. </p><p>Jughead smirks arrogantly at her pathetic whimpers, his ragged panting the only hint that he’s just as wild for it as she is.</p><p>“Betty,” he says conversationally, as if he is going to talk about the fucking weather. “Are you going to admit you’re wet for me yet?”</p><p>“Shut your hot mouth,” she repeats and pulls said mouth towards hers to kiss him with desperate, messy kisses. She nips at his soft lower lip, thrilling in his gasp of pleasure and the way that his hips buck towards her reflexively. </p><p>“Ahh you’re so hard for me, Jughead Jones,” she points out as he drags his teeth along her neck, sending shivers down her spine. His breath puffs against her skin as he chuckles at her words.</p><p>“That’s it!” </p><p>He picks her up and tosses her on the bed laughing at her squeak of surprise as she lands on the plush bedspread. He follows her and she watches how gracefully he takes his underwear off (goddamn strippers) and slides on to the bed. </p><p>After being grinded on all night, all tease and no release, Betty can’t help it if she wants to torture him a bit. She pounces on him, pinning his midsection to the bed as she runs her tongue in the grooves of his chest and tensing abdominal muscles. </p><p>Jughead hums in pleasure, eyes fluttering closed and for once <i>shuts his hot mouth.</i> His hands thread through her hair and twist more painfully the lower her tongue travels, his breathing becoming more erratic. She nips at his hipbone, loving the way his cock twitches in impatience for her. </p><p>Jughead groans and mumbles something as she leans over, lengthways and runs her tongue from base to tip of his cock. </p><p>His whole body tenses, and she hears an inarticulate strangled noise rip from him. </p><p>Suddenly, his hands are removed from her hair and he is lifting her leg over his face and <i>holy shit it’s been a long time</i> since she’s done this… </p><p>He encourages her to shuffle back towards him and rewards her by licking a stripe across her wet folds to her clit. </p><p>Betty arches and gasps. Jughead chuckles and threads his arms through her legs, holding her in place so she can’t squirm. When he licks her again she shudders and makes an embarrassing keening noise.</p><p>This is where things get competitive, right?</p><p>Betty lowers her mouth to Jughead’s cock and brushes her moistened lips against his head, tasting his salty pre-cum. She can hear Jughead’s sharp intake of breath against her, and it is a delicious feeling. </p><p>“Fuck, Betts,” he swears and the breath coils over her sensitive core making her shift her hips involuntarily. “Mmm, I dreamt about seeing you again, in exactly this position.”</p><p>Emboldened by his filthy words, Betty slides her lips over the head of his cock and feels him hiss against her pussy. </p><p>She moans around his head and takes him deeper in her mouth, feeling the gasps of pleasure thrum through her as he loses momentary control.</p><p>The power she feels over him is intoxicating, and she revels in the ability to make him groan through each caress of her tongue and the slow sliding of her mouth over his cock. </p><p>Jughead’s fingers dig into her hips and ass as he encourages her to lower herself further on to his lips. His tongue flicks over her clit in a lazy fashion and she pictures his languid smirk as she feels each stroke swell though her. </p><p>Jughead Jones has always been an impossible tease and Betty Cooper has always been competitively obstinate.</p><p>She throws herself into his pleasure, her whole mouth working over him so she can feel his panting breath caress her as she takes him as deep.</p><p>“Fuck Betts,” he chokes out after one particularly enthusiastic head thrust. She feels wild with the ability to make him squirm and wants rip back that teasing stripper persona he shows the world and make him hard for sweater-wearing Betty Cooper.</p><p>But, he’s clearly desperate for her gratification because he holds her down with such force as he traces his tongue maddeningly around her clit before dipping it into her quim. </p><p>She can hear the sounds his lips make against her and feels filthy for how much it turns her on, humming around his cock in satisfaction. </p><p>The whole impossible situation, the deliciously hot man underneath her, with his tongue <i>inside</i> her makes something in her brain snap and the unbearable ache inside her mounts as she sucks Jughead’s cock deep into her mouth. </p><p>He makes a startled sound, tongue buried deep in her pussy, fingers flexing against her, and the pressure wave crests, crashing over her. Betty comes with a keening cry, the sound muffled as her lips are wrapped around Jughead’s length. </p><p>He clearly isn’t into finishing himself at this point, because he pulls her off him and spins her around so she collapses, panting next to him on the bed. She can smell herself on his breath and it’s undeniably thrilling; his eyes are liquid with arousal and she groans at how tousled she has made him look already. </p><p>“Mmm, you’re so sweet,” he purrs at her, licking his lips. She shudders, feeling a frisson of electricity course through her as he slides lithely on top over her.</p><p>His body is addictively hot, taut and muscular and yet he hovers it over her in a frustratingly unnecessary display of strength. </p><p>Betty stretches beneath him and threads her legs around his hips, delighting in his strained hiss of pleasure and the way that his eyes darken with lust when her skin slides on his. </p><p>“I can touch you like this now,” Betty croons and tilts her hips up to meet his own, his cock brushing delectably against her wetness. </p><p>“Ah fuck,” he snarls, “Yes you can.”</p><p>Betty screams breathlessly as Jughead’s knees hit the bed and he thrusts his rigid length into her aching core.</p><p>“Sweet sin,” he curses, head bowed at her shoulder. He kisses her gently, holding himself inside her and she rolls her hips, sliding herself on his cock. “Betts…”</p><p>He thrusts in again, brushing her g-spot and she arches, crying out. Jughead kneels with her in his lap and threads his fingers through her hair, pulling her mouth towards him for a lazy kiss. </p><p>Through the slick wetness of their tangled tongues, Betty can taste her essence lingering across Jughead’s lips and the knowledge that he had his mouth all over her quim makes her moan and twitch her hips. </p><p>Jughead makes a guttural sound, like a roar has been ineffectually torn from him and his hands grip her hips and he moves his own body to match hers, thrusts driving into her up to the hilt. Betty scrabbles for purchase on Jughead’s shoulders, enjoying his hiss of pain as she digs her nails in. </p><p>“Oh no, the merchandise!” she teases again, words marred by the ferocity of his thrusts. </p><p>“Shut your hot mouth,” he ripostes at her through the kind of chaotic kisses that make her whole spine fizz with electricity. “Unless it’s to tell me how much you want me.”</p><p>Jughead slides off the bed with grace and drags Betty to the edge with him, driving into her again. </p><p>“Oh Jughead I want you so badly,” Betty breathes as he plunges into her again. </p><p>Above her Jughead smirks arrogantly and she feels heat coil in her core at the devilish look in his eyes. “That was good Cooper, but how about again, but this time with less attitude?” Betty loves how breathless Jughead is as he says this. </p><p>“My attitude is what got you to fuck me in the first place,” she retorts, watching him lick his lips as he stares at her bouncing breasts. </p><p>His hands grasp her breasts and he thrusts into her, undulating his hips so that his cock hits her g-spot with precision and force. </p><p>She screams, writhing in his arms, arching her back wanting more friction, more of his hardness inside her. </p><p>“Tell me that you want me,” she demands in between thrusts, keening at the end of the sentence. </p><p>Jughead’s eyes go impossibly soft and his voice rolls over her sensuously, despite each word being choked out as he increases the cadence of his movements. </p><p>“You’re the tall drink of water that just makes me crazy for more.” His hands caress her breasts, twisting her nipples as he drives into her. </p><p>“Your legs are impossibly sexy.” Jughead drags his fingers down her body and digs them into her legs and ass, “You have no idea how powerful I feel with them wrapped around me.”</p><p>Betty feels insanely hot, as if her skin is broiling and the pressure inside her mounts as Jughead worships her body with his words, driving her closer to the edge with each consecutive thrust. </p><p>“You’re a fucking goddess,” he groans through gritted teeth, dark blue eyes on hers and she hears herself make a strangled keening sound. “And the feeling of my cock inside you is exquisite perfection.”</p><p>Betty can feel the torrent of need swell inside her at his admission and she pushes Jughead’s cock further into her by lifting her hips against him. </p><p>Feeling heady and drunk on the delicious man in front of her, she relents and finally gives him what he wants. “Jughead Jones, I’m desperately hot for you.”</p><p>She delights in the way his whole body shudders at her words. </p><p>“Oh wow… Betts… fuck,” he gasps and she can see the sweat glistening over his muscly torso and the cords in his neck straining as he holds on, against his own rising tide. </p><p>Jughead’s cock flares inside of her and she screams as the unbearable wave of increased pressure crashes around her and she shatters underneath him. Jughead’s fingers hold on to her with desperation as he snarls his pleasure, coming inside her with a bucking of his hips. </p><p>He collapses on the bed next to her, staring into her eyes as they rest, panting and sweaty with abject satisfaction written all over them. Betty groans pitifully as their mixed release drips out on to the bed. </p><p>Jughead runs his hand up her bare legs, over her belly and up to cup her breast. He traces swirls across the sensitive seam on the underside and purrs contently. </p><p>Betty loves the look on his face: vindicated, satisfied and all sweet fucking arrogance. </p><p>“Jughead,” she hums as his fingers brush her nipple, “You’re amazing. I forgot how great we are…”</p><p>Jughead props himself up on his arm and smirks at her, teasing her taut nipple into a peak. “You forgot us?”</p><p>“Yes,” she admits, “I forgot how intoxicating it is to be with you.”</p><p>The look on his face is reminiscent of the wondrous surprise on his face in that club all those years ago.</p><p>Jughead leans over and kisses her into breathlessness with his soft lips.</p><p>He pinches her nipple lightly and delights in her hiss of pleasure and pain. He pulls back and stares into her eyes. </p><p>“Betts, I thought I was going to have to become a proper criminal for you to look my way again,” he admits, the lazy, arrogant smirk still on his face. </p><p>She laughs because he’s ridiculous. </p><p>He leans over to the bedside table and picks up the phone, “Champagne please.”</p><p>The hotel staff must be waiting on him hand and fucking foot because Betty barely has time to catch her breath when the room doorbell buzzes. </p><p>Jughead, fully naked with stripper confidence, saunters to the door to open it. Betty is unbelievably turned on by how comfortable he is. She just wants to trace the Serpent tattoo on his skin and dip her tongue in between the grooves on his stomach again. </p><p>Moments later, Jughead swans back with the bottle with a lazy grin playing about his lips.</p><p>“Champagne?” Jughead says, lifting it up. Betty wonders how many more minutes she has to wait before she gets her hands and mouth all over him again. “To celebrate?”</p><p>“Sure. What are we celebrating?” Betty asks, with a wry smile on her face.</p><p>Jughead smirks at her and points to the bedside table. “There’s a card in there for the occasion.”</p><p>She’s already giggling because it’s <i>him</i> and she’s drunk on how crazy he is about her and how much she wants him again, but when she opens the drawer of the bedside table her heart stutters to her chest. </p><p>On the card is a watercolour and ink picture of his tattoo and she’s blown away at his artistic skill. </p><p>“Oh wow,” she murmurs, drawing the card out. “You’re so talented!”</p><p>He rolls his eyes, but his cheeks are flushed at the compliment. “You haven’t even opened it yet,” he grumbles petulantly. </p><p>“I can’t help that I want to lick your actual tattoo, can I?” she states simply and Jughead makes a desperate groaning sound near her. She watches through her lashes as he hardens again and hears herself whimper pathetically in response.</p><p>“Just read the card Betts, fuck!” he growls at her and she giggles helplessly, thrilling at how easily she can make him crazy.</p><p>She opens the card and reads:</p><p>
  <i>To my hot-as-fuck ex lover, the indomitable Betty Cooper,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’m so pleased you finally admitted that you are hot for me, babe. It wasn’t that hard, was it? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yours in all senses, your once and future lover, Jughead Jones.</i>
</p><p>“You unbelievable dick,” she gasps through peals of laughter. </p><p>Jughead only smirks at her as he pops the champagne. “Now let’s get you wet again, shall we?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this insanity that occupied my mind hahaha.<br/>If you feel AT ALL like the plot is far-fetched, let me assure you that it is definitely not!!! Haha... It is surprisingly based on a true story, but the real tale is way more bizarre and much less sexy and romantic (no true love like bughead here :P), but in a stupidly hilarious and entertaining way. I mean, at least I <i>hope</i> you all found this entertaining :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>